


It's an Experiment

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex, clonelock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has submitted to a little science project and has decided to use it for his own pleasure. Basically Sherlock clones himself and has sex with the clone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's an Experiment

"Sherlock, are you going to alright here alone tonight?" John called out as he rushed around the apartment, preparing for his date.

Sherlock sat at his computer, typing out emails to Lestrade. "Yes John, go out on your date already. I promise I won't destroy the apartment. Besides, I'm expecting company."

"Oh really? Who?" John called from his bedroom as he ran a comb through his hair.

"Oh, nobody." Sherlock muttered.

John decided it wasn't worth it to try and get more out of Sherlock, no use worrying about it. He hurried out the door, anxious to be on time. Sherlock interlocked his fingers, sitting in thought for a moment, smiling coyly. Tonight was the night.

Mycroft and some other members of the government had teamed up with some genetic researchers for a secret project in human cloning. They thought they had found a way to create an exact copy of someone. Not just appearance, memories, intelligence, IQ, but everything. They had done a few tests with rats, dogs, and even a horse that had been used in the circus, and all showed amazing results. So the scientists had decided it was time to do what had never been done before. Mycroft had jumped at the chance, and had volunteered his younger brother, Sherlock. Sherlock agreed, and went into the lab. There, they had taken his DNA, and scanned his brain with equipment even Sherlock didn't recognize. Sherlock did this with one condition; Mycroft had to send him the clone when they were done running tests. Sherlock figured this would be a nice way to do some stamina and mental tests on himself. Mycroft agreed, as the research group didn't really have use for the clone after running their own tests, as they couldn't really go public with this yet. So Sherlock waited in silence, until he heard the tell-tale ring of the buzzer that signaled the arrival of possibly the only person that matched his mental capabilities; himself.

Sherlock glided over to the door and unlocked it. There, in the doorway, stood Mycroft, and the clone. Sherlock stood in shock for a few seconds. The clone did too. They took each other in. Until that moment, they had never seen themselves except in mirrors or photographs. Sherlock took in the messy, dark brown curls that were his own. The chiseled cheekbones that were his own. The strong yet delicate hands that were his own. "Alright little brother, here you go. You guys have fun with each other" Mycroft said, clearly enjoying Sherlock's stupor.

The clone stepped into the middle of the apartment as he accessed his memory banks. He knew the exact layout of the apartment, as well as where everything was. Sherlock tried to regain his air of calm. "Thank you Mycroft, good night" Sherlock breathed as he closed the door on his grinning older brother.

He turned his attention back on his clone, who was examining him. Sherlock couldn't believe how he looked. Mycroft had even gone so far as to match his clothing. They were both wearing the same black pleated pants, the same long black overcoat, the same purple shirt with the top button undone. Sherlock felt a strange thought entering his mind. His clone...was very attractive...very...sexy. And with a brain power which matched his own. Sherlock had tried before going to bars looking for a possible shag, but everyone else was just so idiotic compared to himself. But this man, he was his equal in every way...physically and mentally. Sherlock realized with a shock that since they were mentally equal, their thoughts were almost identical. Could it be possible that his clone was having the same thoughts?

Sherlock took a step forward, but almost jumped back as his clone mimicked his movement. Sherlock regained his composure and continued moving towards him clone. Their bodies met, foreheads touching. Both reached their lips out, brushing against the others chastely. Sherlock couldn't believe how turned on he was getting. Suddenly he was filled with an urgent need. A sexual lust so strong he could barely contain himself. As this though flashed across his eyes, he saw it flash across his clones. Those eyes. Did they look that good on him? Those eyes filled with combinations of deep green, lighter blues, pale grays, and what seemed to be thousands of shades of those colors all blending together to form the colors of the universe, the colors of a human soul. And then in that split second they were at each other, hands wrapped around faces, as they moved in sync with each other to the bedroom.

Their faces wrapped together, lips moving in perfect harmony. Sherlock moved his hands over his clones shoulders, and his clone did the same. Sherlock tossed his clone's coat to the left side of the room, the clone tossed Sherlock's coat to the right. They're lips stayed locked to each other, slipping up and down. A little bit of tongue in and out as they started unbuttoning each others' shirt, starting from the bottom, then tossing the shirts in the same direction as the coats. They both kicked off their shoes and socks and undid their own pants. They stood in front of each other, admiring the body that was in fact his own, both in pride and awe. The pale skin, chapped from the windy and cold England weather. The lanky yet muscle chiseled stomachs. The powerful looking legs and arms. And the thick, six inch cocks hanging between their legs. Two bodies, perfectly matched.

They wrapped their strong arms around each other, stepping on the carpet with planned out steps, and they fell onto the queen sized bed. Sherlock had decided that he would get to top his clone, seeing as he was the original, and he felt that the clone was having the same thoughts. The clone stopped kissing back as much, and his arms stopped holding Sherlock as tightly. But Sherlock also knew what he would do next in this situation if he were the clone. Just as that went through his mind, his clone rolled him over so Sherlock was lying with his back on the bed, and the clone lying on top of him.

It was kind of exhilarating really, knowing exactly what was going to happen. It was like being on one of those roller coasters that counts down to the moment when it shoots off. You know its coming, and yet the anticipation still sends chills through your gut.

That's how Sherlock felt as his clone began nipping at his neck. A scrape with the teeth here, a lick with a rough tongue there. Sherlock uttered a breathy moan as his clone continued moving down his body, pausing to leave little love bites in all the places guaranteed to turn him on. Suddenly Sherlock felt a strong hand grasp his cock, and moaned louder as it began moving up and down. He tried to keep himself from grinding his hips as his clones hand left his member suddenly.

As he expected, he felt a firm mouth close over the head. A little bit of tongue, licking a bit at first, then roughly moving around the shaft. It was all exactly what Sherlock would do to himself if he could. His clone moved his mouth up and down, again and again. His clone sped up, and that glorious tongue kept licking around Sherlock's cock. Sherlock felt himself become erect, and it took all the self control he had to keep himself from cumming right there. The clone moved his mouth, and Sherlock quickly and desperately moved up, grabbed his cloned, and flipped him.

Now his clone was on his hands and knees on the bed, legs slightly spread, with Sherlock leaning over him. Sherlock leaned over to his side table, opened up the drawer, and retrieved his bottle of lube. He spread his clones virgin ass, and started to prepare him with two of his fingers. His clone gasped as the fingers moved inside of him, and Sherlock could feel the tightness. He scissored the hole with his fingers, widening the gap. When Sherlock felt his clone was prepared, he removed his fingers quickly, and heard his clone let out a sharp gasp, followed up by a begging moan.

Sherlock squirted a palmfull of lube into his hand, and rubbed it on the head of his manly erection, warming it up. He nudged the head towards his clones widened entrance, and slowly moved it in. His clone let out a pleasured moan as Sherlock continued sliding himself in. Sherlock began thrusting himself in and out, slowly at first, but eventually pounding away. They were both moaning and gasping, and it took all Sherlock had to keep from erupting. Suddenly, Sherlock hit his clones prostate, causing his clone to arch his back in pleasure. Sherlock began pounding even harder, and his clone reached his hand up and began pumping his own cock. His ass was so tight on Sherlock's dick, so warm. Sherlock hit the spot again and again, each time producing an even louder yell from his clone. His clone moved his hand faster and faster, and started grinding his hips into Sherlock's. Sherlock moved his head so it was buried in his clones neck and began sucking. Finally, Sherlock gave one more good thrust, and his clone climaxed with a loud, throaty, moan. Sherlock allowed himself to cum, releasing himself into his clones body.

Sherlock removed himself, and they flopped onto his bed, panting, clutching each other. Wrapped in each other's sweaty arms, they settled into a blissful sleep.


End file.
